


Struggle - Wrong beat

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [38]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Tyler wished it would hurt, in his heart, his soul, his head...somewhere. But instead of pain he just felt empty, hollow, ran out of life. There had been no real sleep that night, just the drifting away and waking up to the fact that she was not there, even if she was just a few feet away. He had feared it from the beginning, he had waited for it, observed them well so he could stop it before it happened, but this time he had slipped, failed, not seen the signs. 

He had been overworked and tired and she had been stressed and probably lonely for too long. Sometimes Tyler got too lost in his music. Sometimes he forgot to care. There was no doubt all of this was his fault, not because he had started the argument – actually it had been her – but that he responded, that he didn't restrain himself. Jenna was an angel...and the way he gave her hell had been too obvious when her tears had started to fall, when he gave her an arrogant smile and told her that she was not the only woman out there who'd appriciate his presence.

Her reply had been hard, in a manner he had never seen on her before and made him realise how much he had actually hurted her. And that was when he had been able to stop, to just pause their situation and leave, bring space and time between them so they could think. And thinking was what he had done. About how it would feel without her. About what kind of life she'd live if she weren't bound to his so much. About if she were more happy without him. The truth was, she'd been better off, able to live her own dreams instead of his. 

Still Tyler couldn't let go. She was the love of his life, his breath, his everything and that he heard her still cry in the morning, when he creeped by their bunk that had become hers alone that night, gave him hope that maybe she wouldn't too. So he waited, sat down in his studio and waited, for hours, for a sign, for the courage to crawl to her and ask for forgiveness.

While he lingered there he slowly ran empty. All melodies, lyrics, all his craft and art and magic left. All that was left was a gap in his heart, in his entire being. Tyler wasn't the same without her, he wasn't whole. An empty shell, housing his brain, his body stopped hurting then, when he felt himself calming down. He stood up, opened his eyes, that he had closed to better remember her features. Shaking he raised his hand to open the door, to go and face her, receive her verdict on him. 

Time came to an halt when it was opened before he could touch the handle, when she suddenly was there, directly before him, starring at him with these blue, endless deep eyes, the pain of an unspoken "I miss you!" written all over her face. It wasn't his brain that were acting then, it was something deeper, something more essential, a kind of a spirit. Pulling her close, attaching their lips, feeling her hands run into his hair Tyler learned that he could be a lot more confident, a lot more sure about them. Maybe their song had gotten an unsteady beat...but the voices of their hearts would always sing along together.


End file.
